Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Fan Memes
You may put your memes about Candy Crush Saga here. If you would like to use someone's meme, please ask him/her for permission. Do not credit yourself as a creator of any of these memes, unless you are the creator of a meme. If you would like to post your memes here but you could not see your own corner, create one with heading 2 "(Your name)'s memes", for instance Wildoneshelper's memes , change "Wildoneshelper" to your own username and you could start posting memes using the gallery function ( parameters in source mode, don't add square brackets or the word "File:" after a line for the image). Please take a look at this example: (To be simple, there is a gallery button to the right of your screen) Wildoneshelper's memes My meme.png Thank you very much for visiting our page! BF10's memes Note: My bookshelf may grow when I can. I used MemeGenerator for the first two. The others are from Meme Center, which I took it from snipping tool. To_Lefty.jpg|For Lefty Level_165_meme.jpg|Self Destruct in 7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0... Blue_screen_of_level_fail.png|nerf.level not found. PLEASE INSERT YOUR HATED LEVEL TO BEAT LEVEL 165! Level_323_mad.PNG|I DON'T TRUST A SINGLE BIT OF YOU! Meme.PNG|It got nerfed- SIGN OFF NOW! To_Wildones.PNG|For Wildoneshelper Historynessess.PNG|578 is going to be history... Comiclol.PNG|Looks like you should make another 3 color level- WITH BOMBS! DIVINE!.PNG|You should consider going to the divine doctor here. THANKS TO LEFTY FOR THE IDEA! Level_297_golden_score.PNG|I hope you did it on one try, or you will have to start over to round 1! Corkinthehole.PNG|No extra stare time for you. Inspired by the Piggy Tales episode "The Hole" Blackbird625's Memes More to come! Enjoy. I_love_you.jpg|If only this was true! Candy crushin' enderman's memes 9j4vr.jpg 9jg3f.jpg 9kevu.jpg 9kexs.jpg Wow.jpg Yolo.jpg 3302881.jpg CC-8589934592's memes 276DW.png Cryptero75's memes meme provincial.jpg|What is a computer ? meme 165 try.jpg|Not so stupid EeveeLover1988's memes 2852380.jpg|Really. 2852369.jpg|276 is INSANELY HARD in Dreamworld! 2853112.jpg|Gary Oak just stole your champion title. (this happened to me one with my friend Emily. T_T ) Emmaelise401's memes 9ghjm.jpg 258350_1936247018807_1263842_o.jpg|How did this get in here.. 9ghmb.jpg download (2).jpg 9ghnx.jpg download (1)1111.jpg 9htua.jpg 9i9fl.jpg download21224646666666666666666666667.jpg 9i9a4.jpg 9i9c5.jpg Solstice2000's memes Solstice-Meme-1.jpg Solstice-Meme-2.jpg Solstice-Meme-3.jpg Solstice-Meme-4.jpg Solstice-Meme-5.jpg Wildoneshelper's memes Episode 35 meme.png|*WEEPS* Failure meme.png|HE IS ABOUT TO RAGE Level 152 rip.png|I FEEL SORRY THAT I USD BOOSTERS Level 100 meme.png|Let's chat! Level 147 meme.png|Eat this boaster! Level 147 meme2.png|I bet Chuck Norris fails level 147! Putin meme.png|Not sure why I created this 2668374.jpg|RAGING 152!!! 2668382.jpg|WHAT IF I TOLD YOU... THAT YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!!! 2668391.jpg|*CLEARS THROAT* 2668393.jpg|PUSH THE RED BUTTON!!!! 2684106.jpg|THE SOLUTION OF WILD ONES WIKI IS THERE ARE 2 MORE BUREAUCRATS!! Level 236 meme.png|I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 43626838.jpg|LEVEL 109!!!!!! 43626786.jpg|Tell me why you left, tell me where you went. 43626790.jpg|Giving this meme to Lefty7788 43626766.jpg|Yeah, that'd be great 43626739.jpg|Inevitable 43626729.jpg|Ironic... 44321854.jpg Level 252 meme.png|Sign of life becomes a relief in boredom... 44321927.jpg|Oh hell no! 44321943.jpg|Fluttershy... 15 meme.png|15 iz hoorifyin! 2913991.jpg|Buff... buff... buff... 2913984.jpg|He must be lying... 44804932.jpg|I don't trust you 3483657.jpg|I know it's intimidating, but I'm raving, raging, ranting and rebuking. 4R's for anger Nerf meme.png|No wonder why Tiffi is soooo happy 3559409.jpg|King.com please! 3559415.jpg Commonly used Candy Crush Saga Wiki memes These are the memes you could use in this wiki without consulting permission. However, don't credit yourself as a creator in these memes Lol meme.gif|Use this meme if you are bellowed with laughter. LOLOLOLOLOL! 2668386.jpg|TOO HARD!! Piece of Cake - Hillary Clinton.jpg|TOO EASY!! 2bhappy.gif|Use this meme if you are happy (e.g: beat a(n) hard/very hard/insanely hard level...) Passed this level meme.png|Use this meme if you are touched by passing a level Thankyou.gif|Thank you! Praise.gif|Praise. Category:Fan Art